A Little Closer
by quinnspirit
Summary: a March Challenge short story...


A little closer

Slowly his breath returned to normal yet his small hand lingered on his chest feeling the beat of his heart still pumping as fast as never before. "Why am I so nervous about seeing her? We are friends!" the boy asked, his voice barely a whisper.

He closed his eyes trying to control his emotions but there was no chance he would calm down anytime soon. In his wildest dreams he would have never thought that this day would become one of the most important days in his life. One year ago today they had met for the first time. He had rescued her from falling into the river while balancing on a piece of wood. She had told him it was a tree but even she should have known it would never hold her. He grinned remembering that day. He had to learn fast how stubborn his new friend could be and to this day she would challenge him over and over again making him mad as a hornet yet he couldn't stay away from her even if he wanted to. He felt his heartbeat speeding up again. He knew he shouldn't feel that way. It had been wrong from the start. He was too young to feel anything else then friendship. Everyday he kept telling his heart to stop beating for her but it wouldn't listen. He kept warning his mind about that but like his heart it ignored him. Now there was a war inside of that 12 year old boy, his heart and mind against him.

Opening his eyes, he saw the little homestead. He wanted nothing more than to run to the front porch and up the steps to see her yet his feet were glued to the ground. He saw her father sitting outside reading a book. "Probably a medical textbook" he thought to himself slightly smiling. Then without warning the heavy wooden door opened and his heart almost stopped beating. She didn't have a fancy dress on yet her beauty took his breath away. To him, she was an angel sent from heaven to earth. Her soft, long hair covered her full back, glistening in the sunlight. Her face was sweet and innocent yet he could see the determination in her eyes to do whatever it would take to follow in her fathers footsteps.

He was caught off guard by her voice though and the two little words that came from her sweet voice. "He forgot!"

Josef Quinn smiled. He had never seen his daughter so upset about something before. Looking at his little girl standing now next to him he could see how she turned more and more into a young woman. Michaela Quinn was growing up. Josef could feel the hole in his heart as he studied his daughter. With each day she looked more like her mother and the single father felt the pain again. A little over a year ago they had left Boston, their home, their harbour. After Michaela's mother had died unexpectedly, he needed to get away and decided to start a new life out west. Of course the rest of the family had been against it especially taking his youngest daughter, Michaela Quinn with him. Yet at the end they had lost the battle and both Father and daughter moved to Colorado Springs, with Josef Quinn as the new doctor.

Now here he was staring at his fourteen year old girl with tears in her eyes. He never imagined that after such a short time Michaela had found a best friend in a boy he didn't know anything about, except his big heart. He came as he pleased and whenever Josef couldn't be there for his daughter, Byron Sully would be. Even though he never talked about his family, where he lived nor did he go to school with Michaela he trusted that boy as if he was his own son. Often enough Josef had tried to find out more about him yet Byron Sully kept his world a secret.

Putting his book aside Josef wrapped Michaela in his arms and whispered. "He didn't forget. He's hiding behind the tree." Her father smiled as he watched her eyes grow with excitement. She took in a sharp breath as she looked over to were her father was pointing. He was right. She could see his head poking out behind the tree but disappearing in the next second again. "If I were you I would go over there and see what's keeping him so long." Josef didn't even finish his sentence and his daughter was already on her way. "I guess I will go inside and continue to read my book!" he shouted after Michaela, chuckling while he moved from the front porch to the living room shutting the door behind him.

She was nervous. Though she didn't know exactly why. They have been friends for a year now. Best friends, yet her stomach told her something different. She could feel the butterflies every time they were together but especially when she looked into his blue eyes. With him she felt safe and secure. With him she could be herself with no restrictions. He always understood when she needed time for herself or if she needed to get into mischief to forget about her sadness. No one could explain to her what she was feeling but deep down she knew it was something special. A bond they shared that no one else had. Every day she could count on him, offering his shoulder to relief some burden she still felt in her heart after her mother had died. With her father she had started a new life, an unknown life but with Sully she knew she would make it. He would go with her to the last step she would take in her life and for the first time she wasn't afraid of the future anymore. She knew he would be at her side till the end!

He could hear her footsteps coming closer and closer. He could smell her unique scent from the distance and his heart began to beat faster once again. What would she say to him? What if she would laugh at him? So many thoughts were running through his mind that at first he didn't notice Michaela standing on the other side of the tree until he heard her voice. "Sully? I thought you wouldn't come anymore. I thought…"

Before she could continue he assured her, "I could never forget this day." Michaela felt her heart skipped a beat. "Why aren't you coming then?" she asked. Now there was no turning back. Taking a deep breath, Sully tried to compose himself. "I…I am nervous." He thought with honesty it was the best way to start. She can't be angry at him for being honest. At least that's what he hoped for. Michaela was confused. "Why are you nervous? Did something happen?" Yet in that instant she knew. He was nervous the same way she was. Blushing, Michaela smiled. "It's ok. I am nervous too." Now Sully was the one not understanding. "You are? Why?"

"Because today is our special day!" she whispered. She moved her hands along the outside of the tree on either side hoping he would notice. He did. His hands followed suit and all of the sudden their fingers touched. They didn't need to look into each others eyes to see what they both felt. Their fingers entwined and at that moment no one wanted to let go. This moment felt so right to both of them that they could stand here forever. The warmth radiated through the tree into their bodies and instantly both felt the connection they shared. They didn't know the meaning of love yet but it was something that would last a lifetime. They just knew.

Michaela was the first one to speak again. "Why…why don't you come to the porch with me and we can sit?"

Immediately, Sully removed his hands from hers. "I can't!" He answered a little to fast.

Shocked, Michaela put her hands on the hips. "Byron Sully! What is wrong with you today?"

Sighing, Sully needed to tell the truth. "Your father gave me something but I think you will just laugh at me." He stopped breathing. He prayed that Michaela would understand. "It's something' I wear. I look like a fool." She could hear the crack in his voice and she knew right then that he was truly embarrassed.

Slowly she moved one of her hands back to his and took it, pulling him forward. "I promise I won't laugh!" He could hear the truth in her voice and he had to realise again that he trusted her and there was no reason to be nervous at all. She would never lie to him. Thus with a last deep breath he finally showed himself.

Michaela gasped. Sully wore a small tuxedo with a white tie and a sparkling white shirt. She had never seen him so fancy dressed before. His blue eyes were shining and he actually looked older, grown. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I don't know what to say. You dressed up for me?" Sully nodded but couldn't hold her gaze anymore and looked down at his feet. "Thank you!" Something in her voice made him look at her again and then it happened. No words needed to be spoken. In each others eyes they saw their future. Together. As children they were not allowed to let themselves go but their future was written right in this moment and both could feel it. He was more confident than ever that she felt the same for him as he did for her and that there was no reason for him to run anymore. His heart had made the decision for him. They were young but neither of them could deny that in this moment as time stood still, their friendship turned to a higher level. They didn't know how they would get to where they wanted to be. They only knew they were heading a little closer to love!


End file.
